Earth Tribe
The Earth Tribe is one of the main Tribes of Spherus Magna. History Early History It is commonly believed that the Earth tribe originated from within the Great Jungle. Their neighbors were the Jungle Tribe, who they general held a good relationship with. The two tribes often traded fruits and vegetables from their respective environments, with the Earth tribe even providing laborers for their partners' farms. Like the rest of the Tribes, they would elect the Great Beings as scientist-kings after the group brought about technological and medical advancements. Around 103,000 years ago, the Iron Tribe was struck by what appeared to be a Dreaming Plague. Fearing the risk of infection, the other Tribes shunned the Iron Tribe. Surviving members of the "infection" attempted to infiltrate the other Tribes, though none were deceived by the change in their armors' colors. This action and the notion that other Tribes could bring harm to their own planted the seeds of xenophobia within their minds. After thousands of years, the Great Beings grew tired of their roles as governors. The political pressure, combined with the shrinking schedules for their hobbies in experimentation, became too much for them and they sought more willing leaders. Concluding that a "living symbol of the Elements" would sate the public's hunger for leadership and boost morale, they began seeking out candidates for this experiment. A member of the warrior class- noted for her motherly aura and diplomatic skills- was among those selected for the process. Transformed into a being of soil and sediment, she became one of the first natives of Spherus Magna to possess Elemental Powers of her own. She and her fellow warriors were dubbed "Element Lords" by the Great Beings and she was granted lordship over the Earth Tribe. Sometime after her appointment, the Element Lord of Earth was summoned by two miners. They claimed that they discovered a silver liquid leaking into the lower mines, transforming or destroying anything it touched. Intrigued, she ventured into the caverns herself to find them flooded. She attempted to collect the substance but found it reacted to her powers. After witnessing its effects in person, she was tempted to claim it for herself. She discarded the notion after realizing that it would paint a target on her back. So she waited for it to rise to the surface and hoped that others would notice. It eventually did in the Northern Frost. Two Ice Agori stumbled across it and reported it to their Element Lord. Sensing their actions, the Element Lord of Earth sent diplomats to "warn" the possibility of their fellow monarchs abusing the substance and turning it against him. These agents claimed that the best thing to do was to keep the well themselves. The Element Lord of Ice took it one step further and waged war on the other Tribes, just as their sister of Earth had hoped. The Core War She and her lieutenants would send spies to infiltrate the warring factions, to prolong the war as much as possible. They also severed ties with the Jungle Tribe when they entered the Core War, calling them "traitors to Mother Nature". This event sowed the seeds of doubt within many villagers, which she hoped would divide the people of Jungle. What she didn't expect was for her brother of Jungle to fire back with a similarly incendiary remark. The Element Lord of Jungle called her a coward for allowing the war to wreck havoc on the natural world and its order, rather than standing up for it. The seeds of doubt had now been planted under her own feet. The Element Lord of Earth and her private circle would use the conflict to turn public opinion against the other Tribes, further fueling mistrust of outsiders. The group abstained from the conflict, the majority worried about causing permanent harm to nature. Their Element Lord fed them exaggerations and disinformation about the war, preaching peace while her agents infiltrated the warring factions to prolong it. Still some wondered why she didn't use action instead of words. Those that voiced such thoughts were either given a quote about the Tribe treading on unsteady ground, or presented as Naysayers and unpatriotic to her followers. Near the end of the Core War, word of a second Spring within the Black Spike Mountains reached the Element Lord of Earth. Her spies leaked the information to the other Tribes, who all sent battalions to seek it out. Her manipulations would eventually come to bite her people in the end. The Fire Tribe would claim the Spring and begin harvesting it, causing a reaction with the planet's core. The whole world split into three, and the majority of the Earth Tribe were stranded on the fragment containing the Great Jungle. Many died in The Shattering, and those who didn't were horrified by the damage done to nature. Some of the Element Lord's agents had a breakdown and leaked the truth to the public. All were stunned by her actions, many felt betrayed. Yet even with the truth out, many still stood with her due to their distrust of others. This division led to infighting and riots, with many people breaking off from the core Tribe. These splinter cells resented her for her role in the Core War, and thus decided to form their own societies and cut all ties with their Element Lord. Meanwhile, the other Tribes began compiling evidence of the Earth Tribe's involvement in the Core War. For their actions, all members- regardless of their feelings towards their superiors- were cast out from the rest of civilization. This further deepened the divide already swelling within their people. Most of those who were unlucky enough to find themselves on Bara Magna were forced into banditry in order to survive. Over 100,000 years later, the damage to their world was undone by Mata Nui, who reunited the three fragments and reformed Spherus Magna. They reside on the planet to this day. Infrastructure Their way of life revolved around agriculture and hunting. The majority of them are farmers, while other members served as animal herders and hunters. Woodsmen were also present in the community, and a number of gatherers would be sent out to retrieve berries and other materials that they couldn't grow on their own grounds. They also used their grown goods to conduct trade with neighboring allies in the early days (though The Core War shattered all relations with outsiders). Because of this, they had no need for the gladiatorial system the Tribes of Bara Magna had to regulate resources and maintain peace. Unfortunately, their skill in agriculture has made their farms a target for raiders and outsiders looking for vengeance against their role in orchestrating the Core War. They generally have a negative view of war, due to its destructive potential and the harm it can inflict on their environment and homes. However, they are more than willing to defend themselves and their homelands. Like many Tribes, they have their fair share of warriors, capable of defending their people. Years of propaganda has made them fearful of outsiders, giving many members an "us vs them" mentality. Even those who split off from the main collective and strove to rebuild relations with other societies held an unconscious wiriness of others. The Earth Tribe's primary color scheme was brown and black. Known Members Agori , a notable defector from the core Earth Tribe following The Shattering.]] * A small number of Agori who became stranded on Bara Magna. (Possibly formerly; as they may have integrated themselves into other Tribes or became bandits in order to survive) * Kolofu * Kousat Warrior Class * A small number of warriors who were stranded on Bara Magna (Possibly formerly; as they may have been forced into the arena system or banditry in order to survive.) * A female warrior who became the Element Lord of Earth. (Transformed.) * Enim * Mutul * Tera Trivia * One of the ideas for the planned fifth BIONICLE film was to introduce Tera, a Glatorian of the Earth Tribe who would have been trapped in the Valley of Mazes for millennia. He would have been a con artist used alongside another Glatorian as comical relief. However, he has never become an official character, nor was his name approved by the legal team. * The symbol for the Tribe was designed by Darkblade9. Category:Tribes Category:Earth Category:Earth Tribe Category:Spherus Magna